125424-feedback-known-issues-game-update-05-may-2015
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- Are you getting any errors or can you just not interact with it? Are you using any AddOns? Level 50? What server / faction? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Europe, Jabbit, Exile contract board is just full empty. stop. nothing to take there. When you open it up the first time(before reloading UI) a LUA error pops up (but the board itself works, apart from not having anything to offer.) This happens without addons (or with them, either way) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Also they dont re-appear when you visit them again. Only way to enter is through the entrance with a group | |} ---- Thanks guys, I've notified our team about this one as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you using any AddOns besides the default ones? I recall one previously that was showing the wrong reward for quests and the like, it may be related. | |} ---- Can you try the following please? Try unlocking the new adventure in Basin and return, and try the contract board again. This might solve your issue (unconfirmed at the moment). | |} ---- ---- ---- Worked for me. :) Seeing others saying it worked for them too. | |} ---- Try going inside of the instance. You need to walk into it. Reload your UI will in there and then head back to Thayd. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don;t use any AddOns now and also have the same bug. If you sell somethink to craft you got normal money, but if you want redeem it you need to pay much more | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you, sweet, merciful Jesus! Now I don't need to kill Belle Walker! I've been trying.... | |} ---- ---- Mentioned in this thread and also mentioned in a post below - to fix it you'll need to do the following steps: Goto Star Comm Basin > Travel to the new adventure (Bay of Betrayal) Walk inside the instance (ie enter on Veteran) Travel back to your capital city Contracts is now working! If its still not working, then you didn't actually enter the instance, only the sim core... actually walk inside the instance and listen to the caretaker! | |} ---- o.o that's one hell of a fix. | |} ---- ---- Every and all feedback, it doesn't just have to be stuff that's not working. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I can confirm that worked. | |} ---- Vs 1: I'd really, really, REALLY like to see T8 Bloodthirst also granting a 40 yards range. Especially considering that stalkers have a placement requirement to do dps at all, whereas warriors have none. 2: I get that life steal is pretty awesome in certain situations, and for the buffb...buffstalker (t8 bloodthirst), he/she will have a major uptime on a lot of self heal. But come on, what do you think a lauded "king of single target dps, because you a: hit fewer targets and b: have a placement requirement (behind)" would like: Life steal? Or more dps? Yep, more dps. It's hard enough to fit Bloodthirst into the spec as it is, particularly t8. So make it worth our while. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So.. which is it? Are the majority of mounts non tradeable/non-auctionable... or, are most mounts auctionable? | |} ---- ---- ---- And two lines down: ... Huh? | |} ---- ---- This is a known issue and we are looking into it :) Thank you! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same problem here unless I am missing something. | |} ---- Yea, perhaps I should start a list of things that are wrong with pvp, and update it accordingly. List of things currently wrong with PvP: PvP Gear can't be dyed completely Losing a same faction BG rewards winning bags Medic DPS is super OP (Tranagram strikes again!) Rallying actually rallies down PvP gear for some reason? (Wtf carbon?) FPS decreased dramatically Masks in Tiki don't show up on the map Stolen Masks can be dropped by the opponent, then picked up by your team, and then sometimes returned to your own base No clear indicator whether you're blue or red team Scoreboard doesn't always work (even tho medics are always on top duh) Stalker damage waaaay over the top Run speed is over the top Super Rune Grind is ABSURDLY rng, and absolutely against everything we've been asking for Game is less friendly to alts AMPs aren't saving correctly PvP Contracts crashing Combat Log crashing Who is crashing Can't play 3s because classes broken etc imbalanced etc / rally is broken Many of these were reported on PTR. Not sure why players are encouraged to give feedback and report bugs if they still make it to the live build anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- See above quote from Chillia for a fix for contracts. Hope this helps. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- The team is on it. | |} ---- *Flails* Just when I finished my lunch! | |} ---- ---- The server crashed. They are working on getting it back up. | |} ---- 2. Under investigation 4. Known issue being worked on 5. Need more info 6. First I've heard of this one, does it always happen? Same faction BGs or cross faction? Both? 9. Known issue being worked on 15. Need more info 16. Need more info 17. Need more info | |} ---- I see. Everyone in TS3 is jsut now realizing it. I thought I was alone for about 5 minutes. | |} ---- ---- #6. once the mask is picked up there is no location on the minimap. | |} ---- ---- ---- When you say "unusable" were you getting errors? Or the chat box was just blank? | |} ---- My raidframes had errored out once during the starcomm event I'll see if I can reproduce it. Check to make sure your chat channels are checked, 'cause my /say /party and /yell channels were uncheckced after Killroy was removed. | |} ---- 5. FPS Issues : Several instances of FPS drop issues. Could be because of default nameplates, etc. But I noticed a significant amount of stuttering (Memory->SSD), FPS drops (~20 loss in halls), Illium steady (~10 fps), other individual places. 6. Masks in Tiki do not show up in minimap, for sure on dominion vs dominion, confirmed on blue and red sides. 15. Contracts in general are crashing, and we've had to find workarounds (shiphands / adventure zone in). I said PvP because it affects PvPers. 16. Combat Log crashes periodically in battles in pvp instances (not sure what triggers it) 17. The Carbine "Who" addon periodically crashes going through illium / housing / battlegrounds. Sorry I don't have more specific details. | |} ---- So by "crashing" you're getting LUA errors in contracts/combatlog/who addons? If the contract one is the one already posted no need to mention it again as it is being fixed. I haven't seen any addon issues posted from the other two yet so if you could provide the error details then that would be super useful. | |} ---- ---- I couldn't see or exchange messages in the instance channel. In addition, trying to enter a message would not work, where my message would turn red and on the far left of the message a red x would appear. I got no error messages, it just wouldn't deliver my message. However, I need to verify Roda's suggestion as I had that addon. Still, my raidframes went poof in RBGs although the party frames worked for me just fine earlier. If I can reproduce these issues I'll screenshot them for you. | |} ---- That'd be great, thanks. | |} ---- ---- This popped up when I logged into an Alt. | |} ---- By the way, Killroy is in fact still working. It just no longer autoloads by default because it's on the old API. You can forceload it from the add-ons menu and it works fine. Which is great, because the ability to change the colors of custom channels is a must-have for people with several of them. | |} ---- Will look out for those. I generally keep them off as they have been dropping my FPS even before drop 5. Yes, by "crashing," I mean that they give LUA errors, then no longer work. Numerous players have stated they have issues with this, it's not just me. | |} ---- Yup! Just enabled it! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's happening to me too, but only on my tank amp spec. My DPS amps save just fine. | |} ---- No problems with this myself and I even bought a 3rd AMP profile today for PvP and have had no issues thus far. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You don't always receive an item. It is very likely that you just got some currency. | |} ---- ---- I also received a bag with nothing but prestige. Pretty shit for a reward, considering I was getting prestige doing the contract, but at least the issue isn't empty bags. Could be something separate though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- what kind of info? because my /who and combat log have been crashing intermittently in PVP pretty much since I started playing PVP a month or so ago. they will cause an error until they finally get disable by the system and I would love to see if fixed | |} ---- The whole new Objectives window isn't remembering any settings. I've moved it and resized it, and no matter what, it moves back to it's default location after a /reloadui or relog. | |} ---- ---- Same. Who and Combat Log have crashed since the last drop. Who seems to do it randomly, but happens most often in Thayd or high pop zones. Combat Log crashes most often on certain fights. For instance, engaging a Keeper of Sands in Limbo ALWAYS causes LUA errors. There are others that I'm not remember off the top of my head. | |} ---- ---- Allow me to clarify that while there's not always a physical item that is given, players are still in-fact, receive a form of currency: For green/blue PvE bags, there is a chance to receive renown For purple PvE bags, there is a chance to receive glory For all PvP bags, there is a chance to receive prestige, so ideally players would not be sitting at prestige cap when they complete contracts. We will be adding a new, salvageable currently item and updating the tooltip descriptions to make these rewards much clearer and, in the case of prestige, it will allow players to receive the reward even if they are sitting at prestige cap. | |} ---- 1.) That is stupid... 2.)Why did you tell em :P 3.)MY GOD WHAT THE HELL CARBINE, HOW THE HELL DID THIS MAKE IT THROUGH...I DIED IN 6 SECONDS TO A MEDIC. 4.) Awaiting fix 5.) Haven't noticed 6.) Lame 7.) Thats just funny 8.)...where you start for Tiki and Daggerstone, for Blood...doesn't REALLY matter, sense all you care about is whether you are attacking or defending. 9.) Hasn't this been an issue for a while? 10.) Got 2 shotted by a Stalker opener, but when they dont open up...they are fine. 11.) Is it? 12.) fix pls 13.) Lame 14.) lame 15.) Not for me...YAY 16.) Is it? Wow 17.) Oh...so thats still the same :P 18.) Class balance is retarded right now... mmmkay...as someone to wanted to be a semi-hardcore/casual pvper at launch (50/50) but MY GOD, da hell... I am glad we are getting attention, and if Medics are nerfed than the balance in this drop isnt to bad... at least these aren't totally game breaking issues...except medics. Nerf medics. Nao | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually, the original arches/walls (Exile Human/Granok) ARE their floors. Granok walls are more like cobblestones. Granok floors are actually double-sided; one side is the tile, the other side is that solid stone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- RNG bags. This is a recipe for win. | |} ---- more rng more grind gotta love it if only we had some kind of tiered reward system that would let me pick what i want instead of rng | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^^^ From patch notes ---The following plugs are still requiring repairs, and only have a 7 day countdown: EXPEDITION: Abandoned Eldan Test Lab Biome: Grimvault Protostar Hazard Training Course Biome: Northern Wilds ---Button to return to your own housing plot from another plot is gone randomly (gets stuck on Residence setting in other plots, or stuck on teleport back to your plot in your own plot after teleporting) ---Sell window reporting the wrong amount. It appears to be multiplying the value given in the tool tip by the quantity in the stack. This doesn't work, as the tooltip already shows the value for all in the stack. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh yeah I forgot about the red flash. I *cupcake*ing hate the red flash haha. Everyone who has mentioned it so far seems to hate it. At least give us an option to disable it. I do like that the holdout info is displayed above me now instead of below. | |} ---- ---- ---- Have to agree here. I don't really like having to pick and choose appearances... Much prefer Rift's method of auto-unlocking everything that lands in your inventory, no limit. >_< | |} ---- ---- ---- That kind of arbitrary price would be a great way to kill off the rest of this dying community. 1P per item would only give half of a whole set for most of the other roleplayers I know and including myself who've never had more than 2P at any given time. | |} ---- ---- Well, I was exaggerating there. Also, if all you ever do is RP, how did you get all of those costumes? Getting a platinum really doesn't take that long, and you get 15 of it for only 20$ if you buy CREDD. Honestly I find that crazy given the prices of dyeing with certain colors etc. Might just "steel" this line | |} ---- ---- ---- Hi Vanicia, Just out of curiosity, has this character done Malgrave trail on Veteran? I'm wondering if this is related. You should still be able to enter the teleporter mentioned in the link, it's a bit tricky to find and not highlighted very well. | |} ---- Thanks Chillia - I have completed Malgrave trail, but I will attempt to just find the teleporter. I tried to look this up earlier but couldn't find the exact location, so thank you for the link! | |} ---- It should be just below The Collapse on your map, between there and the Purewater Station on the bottom right hand area. :) | |} ---- It's costuming. "Make meaingful choices" really shouldn't come into it and in fact rather goes against the rest of the feature's design (being able to change things up on the fly and whatnot). The game should just let me collect all appearances. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We have a thread about the festival issue here if you could please post your info there as well. Thank you! - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- Ah coolio, probably should've looked there first, '3'; | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 12M=40ft Exactly on my estimation. | |} ---- ---- This, it's been mentioned a few times and I haven't even seen a dev acknowledge that it's a thing they know about and are working on. Sad panda. :( | |} ---- I disagree. This is way way too far. I'm not saying bet at my heels, but at the same time, when a pet doesn't even appear to be mine it makes the pets feel less personal. It's not as bad as guild wars 2, but still its too far. It standing still next to you is great, way better than GW2, it actually is within a space that it looks you own it, but its follow distance and reaction time is too slow. The pet doesn't react to your movements fast enough either. 3~4 seconds after I start moving away from it. I way perfer the pets in WoW that stayed a good few feet around you and moved on a dime with you. It looked like a part of your cosmetic setup. Look You can't even tell I have a pet summoned on screen, just on my buff bar. | |} ---- ---- Oh this stuff too, yes. thanks for reminding me. The holdout thing got disabled by me literally the first wave i saw it happen. 1. the flashing red, nope. 2. The indicator is locked unmovable at the top center of my screen obstructing my view. THIS IS A BIG NO NO. Carbine. Stop putting things at the top center of the screen and making it un movable. Big red flashing lights, nope. This is way to intense for something as tiny as it is. I agree that we need more slots on the holo wardrobe PLUS we need more than just 6 pages. Honestly after seeing how long it's been complained about, since closed beta, I can't believe 1, that you limited it to 350 slots, and 2 you didn't give us more than 6 pages. If you aren't going to give us more pages, then give us the option to use multiple entries and have differently dyed items of the same models. And yes agree we need to be able to zoom out so we can see our boots. | |} ---- maybe your pets just don't like you maybe they got sick of being swished in the face by Aurin tail :P /runs&hides edit: because it can't be said enough. The red flash on holdouts needs to be thrown back into the fiery cavern from whence it came. only there can it be unmade and the world rid of its evil forever | |} ---- ---- Played a couple of holdouts last night and it's terrible! I don't suffer migraines/headaches or anything and it made me blink and was really horrible..it's also a double flicker which I'm sure doesn't help things. What happened to listening to us when we said "when you put an option in give us a toggle to disable it". We asked for that because you borked the default health bars and made enemy health bars green and you've gone and done it again. | |} ---- The scientist issue in Star Comm is for sure known about, and being worked on. :) I'm sorry if you didn't see a reply to it, I've been trying to make sure everything has some notification but since that one was first brought to my attention on twitter I may have missed a reply. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- TY, for the update and TY for working on it. Happy panda now | |} ---- Yeah the more holdouts I do the less I like it. I'm the same, never had a migraine in my life but I find myself involuntarily squinting when the screen flashes red like that. | |} ---- Exactly that, eyes were like what the *cupcake* not having that! :D | |} ---- ---- Also Can we just have all classes all races? We were promised this from Beta, I really want to see this promise fullfilled | |} ---- ---- An error occurred You have reached your quota of positive votes for the day Been a while since I've seen that. '3' Oh and warning: It's for every holdout. | |} ---- Can someone explain what Ildur means by "Star-comm's events"? Is this that scientist-tagged thing in the marauder area that puts you in some weird instance where you end up killing like three mobs and then nothing happens? o.o; | |} ---- It's the main event in the middle of the basin. You defend a holdout point and every single time a bad guy appears the screen flashes red. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Really? I've only seen one event - the thing on the 100+ minute timer. It keeps popping right when we have dinner, so the one time I was able to attend, it was right as the last boss spawned, though. So I guess I don't really know what came before it. Now I feel like I'm missing out on something. @.@ | |} ---- With the Ikthians at least there are some holdouts associated with it. As far as the main event goes? Good luck! | |} ---- ---- Yup. Just finished the event, got gold rewards and no contract completion credit. Kind of sucks that the level 3 contract can't be completed. | |} ---- ---- I expect that the real way to address this is to start tuning damage/healing for a power based on how much surface area the telegraph covers. A power that relies on BIG GIANT SQUARE should not be anywhere near as effective in any given location within the telegraph as one based on a narrowly focused band because it covers so much wider an area. | |} ---- ---- Came here to post this. I just want to complete the daily contract! Guess I'll drop it and hope something else takes its place. | |} ---- ---- There will be trash mobs OFF the platform. Kill them and they drop the things that activate your T-skill. The mobs will look like various eldan constructs. Hope this helps :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you! | |} ---- ---- ---- I can confirm that this does not guarantee contract completion. I actually took part in all of the events. As in I was one of the people actually advancing objectives rather than standing around autoattacking. Still didn't get credit. So really it's a crap shoot if you get it or not, which seems like a bug to me. I am referring to the event at 1400 Eastern yesterday, not the one that happened around 2200 Eastern (that one bugged out before completion). | |} ---- I second this motion. I'd also suggest to couple this with a SHORTER timer to fight off the sudden population influx that gathers here and during Star-com's events. I spent half an hour waiting for Scorchwing to respawn but ultimately left because the concentration of people murdered my FPS wherever I looked at the wrong direction. These FPS problems have increased since this drop in any location with a largeish group of people. Most notably, both main cities, Star-com's events, the gathering of people in Scorchwing's Landing and every PvP match I've been part of. I will also suggest a new visual setting to limit the ammount of players drawn in open world areas to a certain number. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The same happened during Blighthaven's Tree event. I think dying resets your participation flag, so you have to make sure to kill stuff after you rez up. | |} ---- ---- ---- not likely. a lot of the pvpers like to raid / participate in housing / participate in the economy / like population to play with, too CRB needs open world PvP zones / lakes, not open PvP servers | |} ---- ---- I agree, when region isnt the limitation. PVP and PVE server needs to be crossplatform connected. regions we can't connect together unforutnately due to ping/latency issues.(america get your shit together so we can get world wide Fiber running through the First world please) Also back to pets Imma just quote myself I really love Cnaidarians, so I'm really bummed about the jellyfish pet being that bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Keep the Chua away from it. | |} ---- ---- Thank you for reporting this, I've gone ahead and let our team know so they can investigate. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- Just my opinion here: the daily contract to collect the exanite from mobs throughout the defile is causing people to kill the corrupted freebots, since they're relatively weak and come in groups of three in the same area as two other daily quests. So folks are steamrolling them, leaving the warheads behind because they aren't doing any quests specifically related to the freebots. I'm guessing the warheads have a long re spawn time so they can be used for various quest and event objectives, which in this case is causing the aforementioned big pile o heads. | |} ---- ---- No, this has been going on at least since the last patch before this one. It's annoying, for sure. The blow-ups seem to happen when the deathblow is a crit? BTW, if you are really fast after the blow-up you can select a chunk of meat or bone and still do the interaction. | |} ---- blow up doesnt matter, its the damn near instadisappear. | |} ---- Yeah and Stalkers are all about the crit. Drop5 changed our innate from 100% crit chance on the first blow out of stealth to an increased crit for the next 2-3 seconds. Guess I'll need to remember to not stealth down there or switch out of Lethal stance. | |} ---- Sure. That's why I said "if you are really fast". If I'm try-hard-ing with one of the packs of two I blow one apart, select one of the chunks, then blow the other one up, hit my interact key and select a piece from the second corpse before it disappears. That way I still get two quest ticks. But I wish CRB would revert to pre-drop 4, where the pieces would stay around as long as a whole corpse would. | |} ---- Yup. If two of them get gibbed then I'm guaranteed to only get one before they vanish. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----